In a supercharged internal combustion engine provided with a supercharging device, there has been proposed a fuel vapor processing apparatus including a canister for adsorbing fuel vapor produced in a fuel tank, and an ejector generating a negative pressure by a supercharged gas flowing from an intake passage on a downstream side of the supercharging device to the intake passage on an upstream side of the supercharging device, so that fuel vapor in the canister is purged by the negative pressure (for example, see JP-A-2014-240621).